Anon fanatyk królików
Plik:Anon fanatyk królików.ogg anon lvl 23 mocne 7/10 jesteś fanatykiem królików nie, pół mieszkania nie jest zajebane królikami od zawsze je lubiłeś gdy byłeś mały mame ci kupiła jednego kochałeś go bardziej od niej ona w zemście będąc nieźle najebaną wjebała go do gara i zrobiła z niego obiad w sumie był całkiem smaczny od tego momentu moim marzeniem było posiadanie hodowli królików tak kurwa, hodowli królików rodzina była mocnymi katolami, więc nie mogłem spotykać się z dziewczynami w końcu jednak nadeszły studia i poczułeś tę prawdziwą wolność studencką byłeś jednak trochę pizdą.exe i mame ci wybrała kierunek kurwa psychologia PSYCHOLOGIA jedynym plusem było to, że byłem jedynym facetem na kierunku z moim 7/10 każda była moja ja jednak upatrzyłem sobie jedną na jej widok od razu beniz rósł motzno chcesz do niej zagadać, ale nigdy nie gadałeś z loszkami więc się boisz jedyna rzecz, która cie równie motzno podnieca to króliki do głowy wpada więc ci najchujowszy tekst świata, ale z braku laku próbujesz hej króliczku, chcesz wejść do mojej klatki? no kurwa ja pierdole, po co to jej powiedziałem no dobra, spoko o kurwa.exe udało się będą te słynne segzy idziecie do łóżka było zajebiście no może trochę przeszkadzało jej owłosienie porównywalne do King Konga, ale jebać to, zaruchałeś chodzicie ze sobą ona w sumie jest na psychologii dla beki zawsze chciała być aktorką zmywarki do kuchnii a nie na srebrny ekran hehe ty w sumie w wolnych chwilach lubisz się bawić w fotografa kupiłeś nawet zajebisty aparat chuj z tym, że potem przez miesiąc nie miałeś co jeść było warto ona zainteresowała się tym pyta się, czy nie zrobiłbyś jej sesji zdjęciowej ty się chętnie zgadzasz robisz jej kilkanaście zdjęć jej się to podoba za każdym razem są one coraz odważniejsze pewnego razu mówi Anon, robisz mi foty dziś nago, potem segzy, ok? O kurwa.exe ta kobieta to ideał robisz jej tyle zdjęć, że mógłbyś pół mieszkania nimi zajebać potem segz ona przebrała się za króliczka wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły wystrzeliłeś na sam widok przebrania mija rok chcesz zostać dziennikarzem w sumie to od zawsze chciałeś robić ale mame ci mówiła, że z tego hajsu nie będzie jebać ją XD w sumie to mame miała trochę racji nie stać cie za bardzo na jedzenie twoja loszka musi pracować w jakimś spożywczaku aby was utrzymać pracuje po 14 godzin aby utrzymać ciebie, tego darmozjada przez to wygląda z 9/10 wygląda na 4/10 w międzyczasie poznajesz inną nazwijmy ją Wanda mocne 7/10 ale podobno lubi ostre segzy motzno i ciebie to podnieca zaczynasz się z nią coraz częściej spotykać twoja locha i tak tego nie widzi bo cały czas pracuje hehe zaczynasz się spotykać z dwiema loszkami naraz w sumie nie jest to trudne dzięki temu masz dwa razy więcej segzu hehe 6 miesięcy później twoja pierwsza loszka zaczyna coś podejrzewać mówi, że nie może tak dłużej chlip chlip, że chce być aktorką i być sławna mam w nią wyjebane i każe jej się zamknąć ona posłusznie słucha tak mi się wydawało idę spać budzę się po godzinie przykuty do łóżka, zakneblowany widzę przed sobą moje dwie loszki na twarzy burak.jpg feels bad Anon, myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Wiedziałam od początku i Wanda też, obie jesteśmy bff kurwo kurwa zdradzałem moją loszkę z jej bff przypał Tak Anonie, wiem, że lubisz ostro, więc teraz pokażemy tobie co to znaczy ostro Wanda wyjmuje bicz i zaczyna mnie nim napierdalać boli w chuj ale czuję lekką podnietę po sześćdziesięciu takich pierdolnięciach jednak mi przechodzi potem i druga jebła mi sześćdziesiąt takich ból większy niż Jezus na krzyżu w sumie w niego nie wierzysz, no ale mame mówiła jak on cierpiał kurwa mame miała rację w czasie jak one zaczynają cię podduszać i napierdalać pięściami myślisz o tym, jakie będą twoje plany, marzenia... ...ale najpierw one muszą skończyć przez kolejne trzy godzine jesteś ciągle napierdalany, bity, opluwany, na koniec dostajesz wałkiem do ciast, tak kurwa, wałkiem, typowa kobieca broń w twarz kilka razy aż policzki zapadają Anonie, zemsta jest słodka, pamiętaj zostawiają cię w takim stanie po trzech dniach mame do ciebie przyjeżdza zaniepokojona dostaje zawału umiera przyjeżdza po godzinie ojciec uwalnia cię próbując powstrzymać śmiech i zażenowanie Minęły 2 lata ty dopiero doszedłeś do siebie po tej akcji przez ten czas byłeś w zakładzie psychiatrycznym chociaż dobrze karmili i bili lżej ty myślisz co by tu zrobić spotykasz starego kumpla, Adama pisze do jakiejś szkolnej gazetki po kilku piwach prosi cię, abyś mu pomógł bo nikt nie czyta jego gazetki najebany przypominasz sobie, że masz masę zdjęć byłej loszki pokazujesz je Adamowi, tak się podniecił, że natychmiast fapnął po czym chciał więcej przyszedł ci do głowy genialny pomysł postanawiasz zmienić nieco profil gazety zmieniasz nazwę i wyjebujesz wszystkich piszących do tej gazetki to znaczy dwie osoby z wolontariatu nie masz pomysłu na logo nadal masz fetysz do królików więc postanawiasz je wykorzystać wydajesz gazetę, na pierwszej stronie fotki twojej byłej lochy to działa obroty rosną o 2137% okazuje się, że twoja była dziewczyna zmieniła nazwisko i jest sławną aktorką podobno teraz nazywa się Marilyn Manson czy jakoś tak udało się dziwce jako że masz całą szafę jej zdjęć korzystasz z tego i wstawiasz jej kolejne foty, tym razem nagie aby ją dojebać miliony napalonych mężczyzn kupuje gazetę jesteś bogaty postanawiasz kontynuować dzieło z innymi kobietami robisz im nagie fotki za hajs z pierwszego numeru po czym wstawiasz do następnych w rok z anona stajesz się kimś każda laska chce z tobą w segzy bo jesteś bogaty i 7/10 więc wystarczająco jednak wszystkie te przygody mnie nauczyły loszki to coorvy postanawiasz spełnić swoje marzenie...tak jakby bierzesz je wszystkie, zatrudniasz bo i tak nie masz co robić z hajsem i każesz im paradować jedynie w króliczych uszkach mieszkają w klatkach i codziennie karmisz je marchewkami twoje marzenia się spełniły a na dodatek jesteś bogaty i tak przez następne 60 lat Twoja gazeta nazywa się Playboy, twoja hodowla Króliczkami Playboya, nazywasz się Hugh Hefner Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk